nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Takeshi64/What to expect in Icebreaker iOS
This is speculation based on what you'll find in Icebreaker iOS based on comparisons to other Nitrome games. This will reference the trailer and images used by Nitrome. If you want to see parts of the trailer where they happen, watch for them at the specified times. Let's begin! Water Physics Nitrome says on the press main page that they will use "Beautiful Water Physics". When I look at the trailer, the Molten cheese from the Cheese Dreams Demo comes to mind. The physics for the molten cheese seem so similar that it may have been a flash version of what they did with the water in iOS. Look at the trailer. The water will ripple, create small waves, and foam when large items fall into it. The previous Icebreaker installments used a beautiful gif for the water, but the iOS version's actual realistic water will add a lot of depth to the game. Seen in the Trailer at 0:35, 0:50, 0:52 Enemy death animations You may think this is an obscure topic, but it's worth covering. Most notably in FN0 and Off the Rails, Nitrome has added a couple extra details to make the enemy death animations better. You can see that in those games, the enemies don't just disappear after dying; parts of them are seen after being killed, which makes the game more realistic. Seen in the Trailer at 0:45, 0:49, 0:53, etc. (Basically any time a character or enemy dies in the trailer) Beautiful artwork Kind of obvious, isn't it? Martin Wörister did a great job on making it look a lot cleaner than the original Icebreaker. At first I was skeptical, used to the style of the originals, but I really like the artwork. Go on, look at the screenshots in full size. The colors in his art are in exactly the right places to make it seem right. Everyone has been saying the art on Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage is amazing, and I agree with them! Recurring objects from previous Icebreakers *Bombs (From Icebreaker the Gathering) *Spiky Ground *Ropes (Ropes have a new Custom Engine now, allows them to bend) *Crows *Wood *Chains Unconfirmed previous elements* *Bouncy moss *Hand rock *Rocket ice *Floating ice *Mist *Viking ladies *Most of these with the exeption of mist I think aren't going to appear. But who knows? We'll just have to wait and see. New elements Coins - Self explanatory. Read the Side Quests Update to learn more about coins. Goats - Return them to shepherds. They die on contact with Vikings. Read Side Quests update to learn more. Sticky moss - Not much has been learned about this. Kind of works like an auto hand rock, attaching a stringy vine to any ice that attaches to it. It allows ice to move on ceilings and to cross difficult corners. Chests - ? Baskets - Hold Vikings and other characters/items. Sometimes held by crows and used for transportation. Eggs - Can crush trolls. Cannons - Can fire Vikings, Bombs? Allows item fired to be attached to chain too. Gameplay isn't that clear, but it's probably a major part of the game, as they're seen in multiple parts of the trailer. Trolls replace rats. Skull demons - Flying enemies, go back in forth in a pattern. Kill on touch. More coming soon. Ask me if you want me to cover something I haven't covered! Category:Blog posts